Emotional Circumstances
by S.F.C.1991
Summary: Something is wrong with Dib and Gaz starts to worry. She then tags along with Zim, to see what's wrong with Dib and then find he has a different side to himself. PLEASE R&R!


--Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and please Read and Review! I just have to say that I hope you people read this story and like it. So here's chapter one! –  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the characters of Invader Zim, I only own this story.  
  
Warnings: I don't know...Um! Maybe if you don't like how Dib or Gaz is going to act throughout the story.  
  
Remember I came up with this story when I was sick and I still am...  
  
Chapter one: Something's wrong with bigheaded Dib  
  
It was another ordinary day at school. Dib still tried to make the student body realize the Zim was a alien from outer space and Gaz would always stay away from Dib, at least two feet away from him. It was lunch time and Gaz and Dib were sitting at their usual table and Dib was moping around. Gaz smiled evilly and started to eat her lunch. "You know that you are a stupid brother." "Yeah...I know that." He said pathetically. "And you know that I hate every fiber of your being." "Uh-huh..." he again said pathetically. Gaz looked at his brother, somehow worried of what was going on with him. "Hey dork, are you okay?" Gaz asked him as she poked Dibs head. Dib sighed heavily as he stood up and looked at her sister. "I'm going to get some water." He said quietly as Gaz's eyebrow lifted. 'Something's wrong with Dib. Usually right now he'd be taunting...ZIM!' She thought as she got up and walked up to Zim. She sneered at him and Zim sneered back, but before Zim could say anything, Gaz grabbed him by the collar and started to lean him closer to her. "What did you do to my dorky brother?" she asked him, tightening her fist like she was going to punch him. "What are you talking about earth monkey? I have not touched Dib nor even fought with him for TWO DAYS! I am wondering what is wrong as well. It's boring I tell you without fighting with your big-headed brother." Zim said as he looked innocent but still, Gaz didn't believe him. She lifted him up from the ground. "You better tell me or I will rip out your spine. And you know that I can do that." She said angrily and Zim started to get scared but it overcame with his eyes closed and him saying, "I know nothing." She let go, making him fell heavily on the ground and he saw Gaz walk away. "Stupid humans and their pathetic excuse to make it my fault." Zim said as he stood up and cleaned his shirt. He jumped up onto the table and shouted, "SOON! SOON YOU ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!!" "SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!" a boy called out, throwing a can at Zim's head and making him fall off the table. The bell rang and everyone went to their final class of the day. Dib walked slowly as Zim walked behind him. "Hey earth monkey! Finally notice that I am all powerful and there is no use of fighting me?" he asked, happy that Dib finally recognized that Zim was truly a great being, but Dib just kept on walking to class. Zim lifted her eyebrow and spoke again. "Earth weasel! You dare not speak to the all powerful ZIM?" Dib turned around and stopped walking. His face was filled with depression and sadness. He actually looked like he was about to cry. Dib sighed and turned around and kept on walking towards the classroom. 'What is up with the Dib?' Zim pondered and shrugged it off. As they entered their classroom, the bell rang. Zim and Dib were already seated but three boys were late and they were sent to the underground classroom. "Now children, turn your textbooks to page 493. Today we will learn the apocalypse and how it will happen when you all die." Ms. Bitters said coldly as she pointed to all of the classroom and then saw Dib. "You! Dib! Why aren't you on page 493?" "Nothing Ms. Bitters...I guess I'm out of it." "Your always out of it!" Zeta said to him and the class started to laugh. "SILENCE!" Ms. Bitters screeched and everyone stopped their noise. Dib groaned as he got his heavy text book and turned to the page they were on. "Okay, now that everyone is on the page, Zeta, start reading the chapter aloud. Dib looked down onto the text pages and saw nothing but words and letters. He sighed and closed his eyes. Zim looked at him curiously. 'I wonder what has happened to the earth monkey.' Zim thought as he took notes on the earth specimens. Dib got out of his sleepy state as he saw Ms. Bitters right in front of his desk. "So Dib, do you think the apocalypse is boring?" she asked him and he suddenly looked scared. "N-no...N-not at a-all Ms. Bitters." He said, scared. "Can I go to the nurse?" "Fine...Go..." he ran out of the room, almost hitting the other side of the hall.  
Dib sat on the chair, next to a person who had a pencil lodged into his brain. "Dib Membrane...You can lay down." The nurse's assistant said as she pointed to the bed and he nodded. He laid down and closed his eyes. He dreamed of winning the prize since he made the whole world know about Zim's alien species. He smiled as he dreamt, the first smiled this week but it soon faded as the nurse shook him up to leave...The bell rang and everyone outside started to run. "Thank you..." Dib mumbled as the nurse smiled. "Hey dork!" a voice called out to him and he turned around to reveal Gaz. "What's your problem? You're not you Dibby self." "I'm just tired, that's all..." he answered as he and Gaz walked home. "Well, if you won't tell me then fine. Why should I be worried about you anyways? You're my big stupid brother." Dib sighed as he walked. Again, he looked like he was about to cry. Then out of all the things Dib would do, he started crying. "Why are you always mean to me?" Dib cried as he hugged one of Gaz's legs. Gaz's eyes widened as she was knocked out of shock. She finally shook him off and kicked him lightly in the stomach. "What's you problem? Now I know your not Dib." Dib wiped a tear out of his eye. "I'm so sorry it's just that I..." Dib stopped as he remembered what had happened and his head bent down. "I'll tell you later...Let's go home." He told Gaz and she just got even more mad. She wanted to know now of why her brother was acting this way. Yeah, she didn't care what happened to him. It's just that he acted weirder than usual...And especially emotional. "Whatever..." she finally answered and followed the red-eyed Dib who was now smiling evilly. 'Perfect...Now that she's kind of worried for this sack of liquids and bones, I will torment her emotion. I'll start with her, then the world.' Dib thought as he smiled evilly once more.  
  
--Well there's the first chapter! Why is Dib acting this way and why did Dib just think that? I'm surprised to say I don't know right now either. My mind works in mysterious ways. So did you like it? Love it? Hated it? Please R&R and if you have any advice for me Review. -- 


End file.
